Retail establishments use various types of display structures to present products to customers for purchase and to provide signage for conveying product information. An example display structure includes a gondola display unit, which can be configured into a shelving display unit having a base deck, a pair of uprights, a back, a top rail and at least one shelf. Multiple gondola display units can be placed adjacent to each other to create an aisle for supporting products.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.